<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Yumi Is Busted! by addicted_2_manga</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24314920">Yumi Is Busted!</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/addicted_2_manga/pseuds/addicted_2_manga'>addicted_2_manga</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Servamp (Anime &amp; Manga)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Best Friends, Drabble, Friendship, Gen, Male Friendship, Slice of Life</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 04:07:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>803</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24314920</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/addicted_2_manga/pseuds/addicted_2_manga</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Junichirou has a bone to pick with Yumikage. About Takuto's impressive new vocabulary.</p><p>This ridiculously short drabble was inspired by a true story. Small children are little parrots... that's all I've got to say.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Yumi Is Busted!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>    “So...” Junichirou rested his chopsticks down across his now empty plate and glanced across the table at Yumikage. “Takuto said something interesting the other day.” </p><p>    Yumikage cocked an eyebrow, as if to say ‘is that so’, as he took his chopsticks away from his mouth and quietly chewed his food.</p><p>    “What did Taku-chan say?” Tsurugi looked between his friends, a gleeful smirk forming on his face as he picked up on the hint of agitation in the brunet’s tone.</p><p>    Junichirou adjusted his glasses and sat up straight against the back of the booth, as if to make himself look more imposing. “Well, I was putting away the cookies when he asked for more. I told him he’d had enough.” </p><p>    “Jun-chan, you’re so sensible. I’d have given him more.” Tsurugi smiled sweetly. </p><p>    “I know,” Junichirou huffed, “you spoil him too much, Tsurugi. He has you wrapped around his little finger.”</p><p>    Unable to refute the point and barely able to find it in himself to care, Tsurugi shrugged with a good natured-chuckle and turned his attention back to the last of of his takoyaki.</p><p>    “Anyway.” The father of the group cleared his throat. “He kept asking for more, but I wouldn’t budge. Finally, he asked me ‘no more cookies?’ and I told him ‘yeah, buddy, no more cookies’.” Junichirou fixed his gaze firmly on Yumikage. The blond chuckled nervously. He had a feeling he knew what was about to happen. </p><p>    “Takuto looked up at me and said ‘no more cookies,” Junichirou leaned in across the table towards Yumikage, “what the fuck.” Junichirou’s eyes flashed with a dark anger and the lines of his face took a severe, unyielding edge.</p><p>    “Ah, Jun-chan, how scary!” Tsurugi playfully hid his eyes. “I never knew you could make a face like that!”</p><p>    Yumikage’s face grew scarlett as he shifted uncomfortably under Junichirou’s hard glare. “At least he used it correctly?” He forced out a hollow laugh.</p><p>    Letting out a heavy, exasperated sigh, Junichirou fell back against the booth bench and rubbed his temples. “I have to find a new sitter," he muttered. “I wonder if Akihiko-san from next door would be willing.”</p><p>    “What?” Both men across the table from him shot up straight-backed in genuine surprise. “Why?” They said in unison.</p><p>    “You two knuckleheads. Either I leave Takuto with a bigger kid and worry about him all day,” Junichirou threw his gaze over to Tsurugi,  “or I leave him only to come back and find he’s learned new words, and none of them good.” He frowned sternly at Yumikage.  </p><p>    “Jun-chan, how mean! Taku-chan loves us!” Tsurugi protested. </p><p>    “Yeah, I’ve noticed. He’s too fond of you two. Where’s the love for his Papa?”</p><p>    “He loves you and you know it, Jun.” Yumikage countered earnestly. “We’re just more fun.”</p><p>    “Yeah, well, I can’t have him talking like you, Tsukimitsu.” Junichirou sighed. </p><p>    “I know, Jun-chan.” Tsurugi almost shouted in his excitement. “Everytime Yumi-chan swears around Taku-chan, he has to pay you 500 Yen.”</p><p>    “Just like you to think of something like that.” Junichirou couldn’t suppress a soft chuckle as he shook his head at Tsurugi fondly. </p><p>    Next to the enterprising brunet, Yumikage glared down at his lap, the corners of his mouth twitching angrily as he thought of all the money he was sure to lose. In the end, Junichirou had a valid point and Tsurugi’s solution was probably the only effective one. Yumikage let out a resigned sigh and looked up to meet Junichirou’s eyes. “I guess it’s the only thing to do. I’m sorry, Jun. I’ll try harder from now on.”</p><p>    Junichirou gave a curt nod. Just as he was opening his mouth to speak, Yumikage’s cell notified him of a new text message.  Yumikage looked down again to take his phone out of his jacket pocket and read the text. “It’s Shuuhei.” He suddenly bared down on his bottom lip to stop himself from voicing the thought that had just sprung to mind. He unlocked his phone and pulled up the message. “He says our lunch has taken long enough and we need to hurry back.” The irascible blond rolled his eyes as he slipped his phone back into his pocket.  </p><p>    “We better get going, then.” Junichirou, certainly the most responsible of the trio, turned to the order screen to call for their check.</p><p>    “Awwww, I haven’t had desert yet,” Tsurugi pouted cutely at the bespectacled man across the table. </p><p>    “Enough, Tsurugi.” Yumikage gave him a nudge. “Don’t be so childish.”</p><p>    “Yumi-chan. You’re just mad because you got in trouble.” Tsugui smiled impishly.</p><p>    “Knock it off Tsurugi.” Yumikage glowered at him, thinking of what he ought to threaten the man with.</p><p>    Junichirou was relieved when a waiter appeared to make up their bill, effectively stopping his friends before they could really get into one of their ridiculous mock arguments.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>